Who could resist?
by We'rexAllxMadxHere
Summary: Years they've known each other but one event causes them all to re-evaluate their feelings toward each other. WARNING: Yaoi. Language. Mature Themes.
1. On the edge

MINE! ALLLLL MINE!

* * *

It was late in the night, or early in the morning depending on your point of view.  
Tavear had already knocked on the large wooden door and was now staring at a most peculiar scene.

The moon shone down upon a very small table with several objects sitting on chairs around it and a man in a top hat serving them tea.  
The room reeked of alcohol and the man did not seem to notice; most likely because he was already too drunk from the "tea" to tell.

The man looked up at Tavear and smiled.  
"Hello. COme on, you can sit in the rabbits seat, He was late for a date so we went ahead and ate. Would you like a bite of cake?"

Tavear smiled and sat in the tiny vacant chair.  
"No thank you, Abell. Tea will be just fine. The doctor said you weren't going to have these episodes anymore. Why are you relapsing, Abell? I thought you got past your past..."

Abell jumped up from the table looking pained by something.  
"I'm not having an EPISODE! I don't have MENTAL PROBLEMS!"  
He flipped the small table, spilling the plates and cups across the room.  
Tavear slowly got up from his small chair and calmly stood in front of Abell.  
"Don't get upset, I wasn't insulting you. I was mearly inquiring why you are locked in this game."

Abell's eyes gave a murderous look into Tavear's.  
"Because everything is a game." he hissed from between clenched teeth.

Tavear grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands above his head as he slammed Abell up against the wall.  
"Then a Game we shall play."  
He picked Abell up and threw him over his shoulder like a child.

Abell pounded his fists against Tavear's back as screams of anger erupted from his lips.  
"Damn it! Tavear PUT ME DOWN!!"  
He struggled as much as he could, twisting and turning, screaming and kicking.  
Abell had a faint idea what would happen if Tavear got his way, and Abell was going to fight and scratch so that wouldn't happen.

Sadly, things weren't working in Abell's favor.


	2. My world cracks

Short chapter. Sorry Sorry!

* * *

Fireworks exploded in Abell's eyes as the room shifted in and out of focus.  
He was only barely aware of the bed beneath him, but the feeling of Tavear's hands on his hips, that long brown hair brushing against his chest and face, how his back arched to the point of almost breaking at every thrust, those feelings ruled Abell's world.

He had never been so aroused that he would let himself be touched like this, and certainly not enough that he would beg to be touched.  
But somehow Tavear had achieved the impossible.  
He had made Abell want him; need him.

Tavear winced as Abell's sharp nails raked against his skull, surely drawing blood, yet feeling so good.  
He twisted his hips and Abell's breath caught in his throat as a shiver ran through his body.  
Tavear continued the movement until his prey was writhing beneath him, trying desperately not to give into the pleasure.

Abell looked into Tavears eyes and saw something that surprised him, but the room went black before he could identify it without doubt.  
Those ghostly yellow eyes hung in the abyss of Abell's mind as he succumbed to exhaustion.


	3. Give me something to say

Abell couldnt help but look at Tavear.  
It had been weeks since that day...  
Abell was carefull to make sure no one saw him staring. No one would guess who he was looking at even if they did see, this little party was more crowded then it's ever was supposed to be a formal ballroom dance, but that never seemed to work out.  
Some came in uniforms, others in jeans.  
But even the most daring and extravagant clothing did not catch Abell's attention.  
He was focused on Tavear's tattered straw cowboy hat.

Verek's eyes were glued to Abell.  
He cursed the Blond man silently as his nails clicked on the glasses he filled for his patrons.  
Tavear was very flirty, yes, but Verek never thought that he would actually forget about him.  
Yet, that is exactly what Tavear had done. He hadn't come by Verek's room in several weeks now, and that did not go unnoticed by Verek.

Dawn came and sat at the bar right in front of Verek.

"Hey, I've noticed you seem a bit agitated. Something wrong, katzchen?"

Dawn always was like an older brother to Verek. He had a really morbid view of the world, yet he was happy because he was determined to change it. His uniform was always a turn-on for Verek, but he never acted on that, instead he'd just adjust Dawn's armband and say how excellent he looked.

"Eh, same old, same old. You know how it is with Tavear." Verek's fake smile said everything and he prayed that Dawn would notice.

"Oh? I was under the impression that you weren't with him anymore. I heard Abell and him had...um...began talking."

Verek thought he saw Dawn frown in disappointment, but quickly convinced himself otherwise. Why would this man who had been nothing but a brother to him suddenly seem so... intimate and loving towards him. No, he wouldn't. It was just Verek's imagination and pain over being dumped. Yet, Verek couldn't help but be curious. Maybe it was time to push against the boundaries that had been so clear until now.

He slammed the bottle of beer on the counter beside Dawn's waiting hand.

"Tavear deserted me. I haven't talked to him in several weeks and he won't even look at me. He hasn't even come over here for a drink!  
So, I'm pretty sure that's his way of saying he doesn't need me anymore... If he ever needed me in the first place. I stay awake all night waiting for him to knock at my door, but he never comes. Every night I grow colder and colder. I hate it... I hate him for leaving me!"

The tears were pouring down Verek's cheeks as he was bent over the counter in front of Dawn. He thought he was just testing Dawn, but instead he had spilled his heart so easily.

He felt dawn shifting uncomfortably; felt his nervous shifting eyes.  
Then without a word, when Verek looked up, Dawn was gone and only the bottle cap on the counter said he was ever there.  
Verek pocketed the cap, harshly wiped his tears away and went back to his job as bartender.

His emotions were callused over as he went through the motions. He barely heard a woman scream, or the sound of Dawn's fist connecting with Tavear's jaw.


	4. Love me like I love you

**3am**

Verek lays silently on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
His slim body still is not used to being without Tavear's nightly visits.  
He kicks the blankets away furiously as his skin burns with lust for invisible hands.

Desperate, he slips his hand down his pajama pants and strokes himself.  
Those invisible hands crawling up to his throat and choking him softly.

It's not real. There's not enough pressure. No lips nipping at his cheek. No hot breath on his chest... Just nothing.  
Slowly, the feeling of those hands fades and a tear slips down Verek's temple.  
The room is horribly cold and silent.  
Verek reaches into his nightstand with his free hand and pull out a bottle of sleeping tablets.  
Just as he is about to place a few on his tongue an knock at his door shatters the silence.

Unconsciously he calls to the door "It's unlocked, come in."  
The bottle of tablets slips from his hand and spill onto his bed.

Dawn smiles as best he can with the rabbit plush hanging from his teeth by its ear.  
He set down a large bowl of various snacks on the edge of Verek's bed and tossed the pillows he brought at Verek.  
Dropping the rabbit plush into his now free hands he laughs.

"You look surprised, katzchen. You said you've been alone, so I figured I'd give you some company. I know you've got insomnia so I brought some movies." Dawn's sincere smile made Verek blush.

Dawn went back into the hallway and returned with three pillowcases filled with stuff.  
He set them on the bed and Verek instantly dove into them.  
One was movies and video games, none of which had to do with anything violent which slightly surprised Verek.  
He had always thought of Dawn as a bit of a brute. But maybe he had just left them out for Verek's sake.  
All the movies were old cartoons for kids or other happy-themed adventures.  
Verek couldn't help but smile.

The next pillowcases had a variety of things including more plushies, beads and string to make bracelets, more snacks, and even a few glowsticks.

Dawn put a movie in the tv and hit "play" before grabbing a cute turtle plush along with his rabbit plush and snuggling up to Verek on the bed.  
"Want some candy? Or are you gonna pass out from those pills?"

Verek was blushing and hoping that Dawn didn't notice the bulge in his pants as he shook his head and brushed the pills off the bed.  
He kept quiet half-way through the movie, occasionally reaching into Dawn's lap and stealing a piece of candy.

Suddenly Dawn jumped up and pulled Verek to stand on the bed too. He started jumping and dancing, randomly singing one of Verek's favorite songs. Verek could'nt help but jump and dance as well.  
They sang and smiled, laughing when Dawn missed a word or didnt know a lyric, laughing even harder when Dawn fell off the bed only to jump back on and pick up right where he left off.

When they finished singing that song, Dawn went right into a second one.  
Verek followed laughing as he sang the high notes.  
He was so surprised. He had never seen this side of Dawn before, nor would he have ever guessed it was even there.  
He felt Dawn's arm wrap around him and pull him close.  
Verek's eyes turned to dinner plates as his felt his own arousal touch Dawn's. "Thank God for pajamas." He thought.

He was blushing as Dawn looked at him sweetly.  
"Is something wrong, katzchen? Is this not something that interests you?" Dawn's lips pressed to the spot just below Verek's ear, drawing an instant noise from him.  
Dawn's warm hands pressed into Verek's lower back, holding him close as those lips kissed his neck.  
Those same hands slowly tugging Verek's shirt over his head and running along his bare skin.

As if a bucket of cold water had just splashed over him, Verek jumped back and pushed Dawn away.  
"No! I... I can't! Youre like my brother! Dawn..."

Dawn got that brief disappointed look again.  
"I understand... It's too awkward for you to see me as anything more then a brother-figure. I'm sorry, katzchen. I just figured that maybe you could love me like I love you. But I've gone too far... I'm sorry.'

Verek started to cry again. His knees felt weak and his vision was fuzzy.  
He reached out and took ahold of Dawn's shirt, pulling the tall, built platinum blond against him.

"And here I thought it was the other way around."  
Verek pressed his lips to Dawn's and blushed as he felt Dawn's tongue touch his own.


	5. Don't think you can escape

Short chapter .

* * *

Dawn slowly closed the door to Verek's room behind him  
As the lock clicked into place, Dawn turned away and found himself face to face with Tavear.  
If he was wearing more then just his boxers and a t-shirt he would have had no problem knocking that smile right off Tavear's face.

"I see you had a good night, nazi-bitch. Did you like your taste of my little Nordic Fruit?" Tavear's cowboy hat sat low over his eyes, but his mouth formed a deadly smile. Anyone else would know this was the time to run, but Dawn was never the one to back down or retreat.

"Actually, Yes, We had a fantastic time..." a smile to match Tavear's in malice curled onto Dawn's face. "MY little Nordic Fruit was so good I just couldn't stop myself...I devoured him whole."

Tavear's fist came flying past Dawn's head and connected with Verek's door, leaving several large cracks radiating along the wood.  
Dawn had quickly dodged and ran down the hall towards his own room, laughing his head off the whole way.

The cracked door swung open to reveal Verek standing there in a silk nightgown.  
Tavear turned his rage-filled eyes onto Verek and pushed him harshly back into his room and to the floor.  
He closed the abused door behind him and locked the dead-bolt.

"You think the worst wounds you'll have to worry about are on that door... We will see about that." Tavear seemed calm but Verek knew that was when he was the most dangerous.

"Tavear, please! I didn't-" Verek's voice was swiftly cut off by the strong hand around his throat.

"Did I give you permission to talk? I don't remember doing so... You seem to have forgotten that you belong to ME. That I am your GOD... I'll make sure you don't forget that again."  
Tavear shoved a cloth into Verek's mouth and used his belt to tie Verek's hands behind his back, dropping him onto the bed.  
"I know you can get out of that easily, _katzchen_, but I think you know better then to do something that stupid."  
Tavear couldn't help but smile, ripping the silk nightgown to shreads as Verek sobbed into the rabbit plush Dawn had left behind.


	6. It makes us sick

Dawn sat at the breakfast table in front of his usual plate of sausage and eggs. He didn't even care that his best friend, Ivan, was stealing all his sausage.  
Finally, once the sausage was gone, Ivan threw his fork at Dawn's chest.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you? I just took all your food... You usually knock me out of my seat before I get even one... You feeling okay, man?"

But Dawn didn't hear a word Ivan said. His eyes were glued to Verek as he walked into the room on Tavear's arm.  
Both his eyes were dark, his lip was spilt, and dawn could see that one of his earrings had been ripped out. All of his nails were cut short, which only meant that several had been broken off.  
He hid it all with many layers of make-up but Dawn knew that those dark circles weren't from insomnia.

He could only guess what other wounds Verek had. The metallic silver pants covered his legs, but when his fur half-jacket slipped off his shoulder or swayed away from his chest, Dawn could see the black bruised bites, the bright red slashes and the little red and white burns.

Ivan shifted his eyes from Dawn to Verek and back.  
"Shame, ain't it... Ver's a cute little thing, but to be with a barbarian like that... Yuck. Hey, you gonna eat those eggs? What about the potatoes?"  
Dawn picked up his plate and threw it onto Ivan's.  
"Go for it. I don't have an appetite today..." he glared darkly at Tavear's smiling, social, laughing face.  
He didn't even notice Verek staring up at him through his bangs.

Abell had been staring at Verek as well when he walked in.  
He knew Dawn had been with Verek last night. He knew because he had passed Tavear in the hallway and could almost feel the hatred in the air around him. He had eavesdropped when Dawn left and when Tavear went into Verek's room. He heard every muffled scream, every joyfull laugh. Abell was sickened, yet amazed at the amount of torture Tavear had fit into only a couple hours, and that they had made it to breakfast on time like nothing had happened.  
He sipped his tea and peered cautiously over the days paper. Tavear was dangerous, yes...But Dawn was an atomic bomb on a timer... and that time was running out fast.


	7. Sacrifices must be made

Dawn's stomach was growling loudly. He slightly regretted skipping breakfast, having totally forgotten that today was the free-sparring match.  
Ivan stood next to him and pulled a sausage out of his pocket. He unwrapped it from the napkin and waved it under Dawn's nose.

"I had a feeling you'd need this. You've been staring daggers at Mr. Hot-shot Tavear all day. If you're gonna sign up against him then you'll need to be focused on pounding his smug face into the floor, not your stomach." Ivan's sudden seriousness threw Dawn off-guard.

"I'm not going up against him. I may be reckless but I'm not suicidal... He's got issues worse then Abell...No remorse, no anything. He doesn't feel pain." He grabbed the sausage from Ivan and devoured it in an instant.

"Yea? ...Then you've got him matched, 'Wolf'." Ivan winked at Dawn, knowing the use of his old nickname would stir up old memories in his best friend.

"Heh. See, 'Dusk', that's why I keep you around... You keep me _in_sane." Dawn smirked and ran off to sign up for a match against Tavear.

Ivan smiled softly and pulled a biscuit from his pocket.  
"Still... Even Wolves fall, old friend... To waste a life on him... You've gotten soft, Dawn." he muttered to the biscuit before taking a bite.

Dawn ran up to Shadow and smiled. "Hey, old buddy, wanna challenge me today?"

Shadow swiveled around in his chair and clicked his pen against the clipboard.  
"Who the hell are you calling 'Old', for one. And for two, If by that you mean do I want to put you up against Tavear so you can attempt to knock him around for what he did to Verek after you left this morning-"  
Dawn cut him off with a growl.  
"Shut up, Old Man! You watch those security screens ALL THE TIME? Pervert! Just put me up against that-"  
Shadow's turn to interrupt Dawn.  
"It's my job to watch those cameras all the time, whatever juicy night-time dealings I happen to come across is just a real good bonus for all my hard work." He gave a knowing smile to Dawn. "Besides, Tavear is already booked. The name was already penned in when I got the clipboard. Apparently, it's a promise from last week." Shadow tapped the clipboard again.  
"WHAT! Tell me who it is!" Dawn reached over the desk, trying to get the clipboard from Shadow's hands.  
He smacked dawn's hands away and giggled.  
"Interestingly enough, the match is up now and it's the last person you'd expect."  
Dawn spun around on his heels to look towards the arena's floor.  
There was his best friend, three years younger, stretching and cracking every bone and muscle he could, waiting for the horn to allow him to fight the beast of a man across the arena.  
Tavear's shirtless torso looked like it belonged to a God of war, every chiseled and stone-like muscle visible.  
Such a sight would usually intimidate his opponent so badly that they would be frozen in fear, unable to fight back.  
Yet, there was Ivan, bouncing around like a cat ready to catch a mouse.

He caught Dawn staring at him in shock.  
"No worries, Man! We've got scarier guys in Russia. Make this guy look like that American cartoon mouse, да*." (*yeah.)

The horn rang out and Dawn quickly turned away. He didn't want to see his best friend get steamrolled.  
His eyes caught in Verek's, sitting up in the stands.  
He quickly looked at Shadow in confusion.

Shadow shrugged.  
"It's a rule that everyone has to participate...but due to certain circumstances, I told him to sit this one out. Everyone else is paired off, leaving you both out of the fights for today. Go talk if you want... but remember what happened this morning. You'll only cause him more pain."

Dawn flicked his finger at Shadow with a scoff and ran up the stairs to sit next to Verek.


	8. That's what friends are for, man!

Dawn took the steps two at a time and finally slid into the seat next to Verek.  
He gently took Verek's chin in his hand and turned his head towards himself.

"Oh, katz-"  
Verek cut him off.  
"Don't call me that anymore. Call me the name that your heart calls me. I've been trying to get your attention since I walked into breakfast."  
He pushed his hair back out of his face and shrugged off his fur jacket.  
Dawn almost cried.  
"All those cuts... Oh, meine Liebe... It's all my fault, you must be in so much pain..." Dawn's face was twisted in sadness.  
Verek burst out laughing and couldn't stop for several minutes, which confused Dawn horribly.  
"Wh-what are you laughing about?" Dawn managed to mutter.  
"August... You've known me my whole life, and I've know you that long too. Why are you acting this way? Like...like a housewife over a limping kitten! These burns, cuts, and bruises are nothing to me. Yes, it hurts a bit, but at least I'm alive to feel it. What happened to my August that told me to 'Suck it up' when I feel off a roof? Or when I got burned while working." verek smiled sweetly.  
"Suck it up, Dawn. Stop feeling sorry for me, it's an ugly quality on you. I fell in love with the tough-talking, whip-carrying blondie with eyes like ice. The one who woke me up by splashing freezing water all over me, then would take me into his office and pat me dry with his own shirt. You risked your life, the way you treated me. But no one was brave enough to challenge you, Dawn. It wasn't because you intimidated them with big muscles, or that you kissed some big-wig's ass and could get whatever you wanted, it was because you are a force of nature. Strong without strength-"  
Dawn's lips crashed against Verek's to silence him.  
He wrapped his arms around Verek's waist and pulled him onto his lap, deepening the kiss until the world melted away around them.

Tavear looked up to the stands with a smile that instantly vanished when he saw Verek straddling Dawn's hips.  
Ivan took his chance and landed a roundhouse kick right to Tavear's jaw, forcing him off his feet and flat on the ground.  
"Обратите внимание, в следующий раз, сука." (Pay attention next time, bitch.) Ivan snarled, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"Удачный выстрел." ( Lucky Shot. ) Tavear replied back, picking himself up off the ground as the horn rang signaling the end of their match.  
"Вы говорите Россию?" (you speak russian?) Ivan asked, surprised.  
"Я русский, идиот." (I am Russian, you idiot.) Tavear snapped as he walked away and out of the arena.

Ivan stared after him, mildly shocked.  
"Must be the 'fake-n-bake' tan... I coulda sworn he was Turkish..." he looked at his knuckles and licked off the bit of blood before running to catch up to Dawn and Verek as they walked out towards the Lunch room.  
"HEY! WAIT UP GUYS!" he called to them.


End file.
